Snowed In
by BonesFan4Ever
Summary: Brennan shows up at Booth's apartment, in the middle of the night, wet and shivering... what happens? B&B and H&A. Hopefully a multi-chapter if poeple like it : I stink at summaries, btw. My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of it's characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a little while :)**

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I would appreciate any and all feedback! Good or bad! I 'm hoping it's not too OOC... I am trying to stay as true to all of them as possible!  
**

A knock on the door had Booth rolling over quickly and landing with a thump on the hard floor. Cursing under his breath, he got up, ran a hand through his hair and limped to the door. He cussed himself again for falling asleep on the couch.

"Yea," he called as he got closer to the door.

"Booth, it's me."

He instantly recognized the sound of his partner's voice. He quickly opened the door and snickered at her appearance. She was soaked from head to toe. He suddenly noticed that she was shivering and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment.

"Bones? What the hell happened to you?" He asked while grabbing his blanket off the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her.

"M-m-my car broke down a c-c-couple of blocks from here. I realized h-how close I was to your place so I d-d-decided to walk. Half way here it started to snow," she said still shaking.

"Damn, Bones, you should have called me and I would have come to you." He gathered her into his arms and held her tight to stop her shivering. "I told you we were expecting snow when I brought you back to the Jeffersonian after lunch."

"I-I-I know. I was down in l-limbo and lost t-t-track of time. I tried t-to make it h-home."

Booth pulled away from Brennan and took hold of her hand again. "Follow me," he ordered and half-dragged her down the hall towards his room. He let go of her hand and motioned for her to sit on the bed. He rummaged through a few drawers until he found what he was looking for. He handed her an old pair of sweat pants and one of his FBI t-shirts, along with a pair of socks.

"Why don't you take a hot shower, Bones, and then put those on and I'll toss your clothes in the dryer. You can crash here tonight."

Brennan looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Booth."

He gave her his 'charming' smile and walked out of the room. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Booth made his way back into the living room and started a fire.

About twenty minutes later, Brennan emerged from his bedroom wearing Booth's clothes. Her hair was still wet and all of her make-up was washed off. She took his breath away at how beautiful she was. Brennan made her way over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thanks for the shower and the clothes, Booth." Brennan tucked her legs up underneath her settled in beside him. "Why is it snowing anyway? It's March."

"Some cold snap came in. They weren't expecting it til the other day."

"Geez," she mumbled.

Booth looked over at her and smiled. She had no idea how beautiful and adorable she looked sitting beside him. He didn't dare tell her. She'd deck him, for sure. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," she answered, standing up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Yea. Just get me whatever you're having."

Brennan disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared moments later with two beers. Booth was already settled back on the couch and she once again sat down beside him, handing him his beer in the process. Booth put his arm on the back of the couch behind her and pressed play.

"What did you put in?"

"Something I rented last week. 'The Stepfather' I think is what it's called. Supposed to be a suspense. That okay?" he asked, handing her a blanket.

"Yea. That's fine," Brennan said, laying it across her body. She was about to tell him that those types of movies scarred her, but then changed her mind. Murder mysteries she could handle, but those movies that mess with your mind scare her terribly. At least I could get away with holding Booth's hand, she thought to herself. Stop it, Brennan, she fussed at herself. Not appropriate. About half way into the movie, Brennan was on edge. She kept inching closer to Booth's side of the couch and was now almost flush up against him.

"You know, Bones, if you're spooked, all you gotta do is say so," Booth couldn't help but tease his partner.

"I'm not spooked," Brennan claimed.

Booth looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say, Bones." He turned his head back towards to movie but couldn't help but chuckle at Brennan as she hid her face in the blanket. "Come here," Booth chuckled and pulled her into his arms against his side. She curled into him and buried her face in his neck when the suspense picked up once again. "I'll protect you," he whispered, hoping she understood that he meant from more than just the movie.

"You're my gun," she whispered back, wrapping her arm around his waist and settling against him. She felt him kiss the top of her head and they went back to their movie.

Booth knew she felt his breathing stop when she whispered that he was her gun. His heart soared. He loved having her in his arms. It didn't happen often, so when it did, he cherished it. Booth felt Brennan settle against him and she laid her head upon his chest. When the suspense picked up for what he could tell was the final time, he took the opportunity to hold her a little close, a little tighter, and he was beyond thrilled when she did the same.

The movie ended with a cliffhanger that had Booth sitting up, expelling Brennan from his arms, suddenly exclaiming, "Oh that's a load of bull!" He heard Brennan's chuckle and sat back against the couch. She looked at him with a sheepish grin and he instantly knew what she wanted. He opened his arms and she gladly let him wrap her in them.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, Booth flipping through the TV stations and Brennan cuddled against him falling asleep. They both jumped at the knock coming from the door. "What in the--" Booth began. He stood up and draped Bren with the blanket. "Try to get some sleep," he told her as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and laughed out loud at the sight of Angela and Hodgins, soaking wet and freezing. "You know, you squints are supposed to be so smart."

"What's t-t-t-that supposed to mean," Hodgins asked.

"I'm just saying, the weather man says it's gonna be dangerous and you all decide to try and drive in it. Come on in," he said, stepping to the side.

Angela and Hodgins shed their jackets and went to stand in front of the fire Booth had started earlier, both jumping at the sight of Brennan sitting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Angela? Hodgins?" she asked sleepily. Booth sat back down beside her and both had to fight not to move into the warmth of each others arms. He opted for putting his arm along the back of the couch. It was the best he could do.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"My car broke down a few hours ago. Same with you?"

"Pretty much," Hodgins answered. "So, what were you guys doing?" he asked as he and Angela sat in the vacant chairs.

"We just finished a movie and were trying to decide what else to do," Booth answered.

"I'm up for another movie," Brennan said, yawning.

Booth chuckled. "You were asleep 5 minutes ago, Bones. You really think you can last through another movie?"

Bren shot him a glare. "I can certainly try, Booth."

Hodgins and Angela watched the exchange and Angela couldn't help but think that interrupted something... or something that was about to happen.

Hodgins was the first to break the silence. "I think a movie sounds--" Brennan and Angela screamed as they heard a loud POP and Booth's apartment was plunged into darkness. Hodgins felt Angela grab his hand an he held it to reassure her that everything was fine.

Brennan, however, herself into Booth's arms, face hidden in his shoulder, and he held her tightly, knowing how much she hated the dark. "You're okay. Everything's fine," Booth whispered soothingly in her ear to her. "I've got you, Baby. Everything's fine. I'm here," he continued to whisper to her softly, hoping that Angela and Hodgins couldn't hear. Booth cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Sounds like a transformer blew. I've got candles and flashlights in the hall closet." He moved to get up but Brennan held tightly to him. "Hey Bones, you want to walk with me or stay on the couch?" He tried to sound casual.

She loosened her hold on him and replied, "I'll stay here. You know your apartment better than I do." She completely removed her arms from his neck and sat back against the corner of the couch. She felt the couch move as Booth stood and made his way to the closet. They all heard rummaging, a little swearing, and then a triumphant 'ah-ha' as a small beam came down the hall.

"Come here, Bones," Booth called. "Help me carry this stuff."

Brennan stood up and followed the light carefully. When she reached Booth's side he wrapped her in his arms. "You okay?" he whispered to her.

"Yea. I'm better now. I just hate the dark. Reminds me of being locked in that trunk and of the gravedigger," she whispered back, holding tightly to him. "I'm better now, Booth." She loosened her hold and he kissed her forehead. He released her and started to hand her some candles and a match book. "Thanks," she whispered one more time before following him back into the living room.

Angela and Hodgins had made themselves comfortable sitting together in one chair by the time Booth and Brennan came back. Angela eyed them carefully and Booth gave her a look that told her not to question Brennan. Angela nodded and put her head back on Hodgins' shoulder. Booth motioned for Bren to sit back down on the couch and he went about placing candles on the coffee table between the couch and chairs. The light from the candles gave the room an almost romantic glow. Booth sat back down beside Brennan once he was finished and turned off the flashlight. This time, though, he sat much closer to her and covered them both with the blanket, his hand finding hers underneath, and threaded their fingers together.

"So what now?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure, Ang. From what I can tell, power's out everywhere."

"We could play a game," Hodgins suggested. "Cards, maybe?"


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Avery here! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and The Love in the Letters. I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated this story. I'm in the middle of a family emergency.

My precious sister, Jinsey, was recently diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma, a form of bone cancer that affects only 5% of americans under 60 years of age... she's only 27 and has a 5 month old! We also found out last week that it has already spread to her liver. Her doctors are giving her 36-60 months to live unless a miracle happens. I don't know how many of you on here are christians but my God can do mighty things! We are totally relying on Him every step of the way!!!

So anyway, I have been spending a lot of time staying with her during her chemo treatments (her husband is an army nurse and is stationed away at the moment), taking care of my hubs and sons (twin one year olds... oy vey!), and working (I am a trauma xray tech at a level one trauma unit hospital... and my nic-name is Bones! LOL! They've been calling me that for like 8 years and now there's a show! Ha! I love it!). I have chapter 2 almost complete for both stories and I hope to get them up by the weekend.

Thank you, everyone, for being patient!

Avery


	3. Chapter 2

"Cards? No, we can't play cards!" Brennan shouted.

"Why not?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan glanced at Booth briefly before turning back to Hodgins. "Because Booth is a degenerate gambler! Cards are a temptation for him."

"Bones! I am NOT a 'degenerate' gambler… I am a recovering gambler. I can play a simple game of cards." He defended as he gripped her hand tighter.

"No, Booth, you can't. You could risk all of your recovery. You cou—"

"Hey!" Angela shouted, hoping to stop the bickering partners from getting even more annoyed with each other. "We'll come up with something else," she explained as they both stopped and looked in her direction. Angela got up from the chair and grabbed a flashlight and left in search of something to do. "I'll be back," she called to the group as she headed down the hall.

* * *

Angela poked her head into the first room she came to. The bathroom. _Nothing to do in here_, she thought to herself. _Well, at least not clothed and with a group of people._ She giggled to herself and started back down the hall. She poked her head into the next room. Parker's room. _Bingo_. She shone the light around the room hoping something would catch her eye. When nothing caught her eye she opened the closet and a few toys spilled out. "Typical boy," she mumbled. She found a few games and stuffed them under her arms. "Thanks, Parker," she said to the room as she left and went back to the group.

When Angela walked back into the living room, Hodgins was pouring himself a glass of wine and Brennan and Booth were talking quietly on the couch. She watched as he whispered something in her ear that made Brennan laugh out loud. She had to suppress a squeal when she saw Booth lightly kiss Bren on the forehead and Bren laid her head on his shoulder in response. _They are so freaking in love_, she said to herself. Angela cleared her throat to make her presence known and the two partners jumped apart.

"I found games, courtesy of Parker," she announced, smiling. "I must say, I feel like I'm back in elementary school or something."

The adults looked through the games and quickly decided on Phase 10. The game lasted for almost 3 hours, the crew rolling in laughter almost the whole time.

Angela squealed loudly as she won the game, bouncing up and down from her spot on the floor. They were all seated around the fireplace sitting on pillows. Booth had managed to fix a large bowl of popcorn over the fire.

"Oh my, I haven't laughed like this in ages," Booth said.

"I still don't understand the concept of the game, but I'll admit that it is fun," Brennan said. "Booth," she asked, "Where did you learn to fix popcorn over the fire like that?"

"From Pops, Bones. Jared and I would camp out with him in the living room a lot when it was too cold to camp outside," he explained, smiling at the memories.

"Hey, why don't we do that tonight?" Brennan said. "We could all camp out in here like you used to do."

Booth smiled at her, touched by her idea. "Sounds fun, Bones. I've got extra pillows and some sleeping bags around here somewhere."

Booth stood up, grabbed a flashlight, and was about to ask Brennan to help him when Angela spoke first.

"Hodgy, why don't you help Booth get those blankets and things," she said as she pushed him up from the floor.

"Well I can certainly tell when I'm not wanted around," Hodgins said as he grabbed a flashlight.

Booth and Hodgins disappeared around the corner and Angela scurried over to Brennan who was watching the spot Booth disappeared behind.

"Bren? What in the world is going on with you and Booth? Did Jack and I interrupt a special evening? If so, I'm soooo sorry."

Brennan shook her head. "There's nothing going on with me and Booth. My car broke down just like yours."

"But Sweetie, something is definitely going on with you too. What's happening?" Brennan blushed and refused to look Angela in the eye. "Ok, Bren, spill."

"Spill what?"

"It's a saying, Bren. Tell me what's happened. Please," she begged. "Starting with why you're wearing Booth's clothes and have semi sort of sex hair… and end with why you suggested a camp out in the living room."

Brennan looked confused for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to tell you, Ange. I came here when my car broke down because I knew he was close and probably home. I got soaked walking here. He gave me these to put on and I took a warm shower." Brennan rattled her brain to remember what happened next. "I changed clothes and came in here. We got something to drink and watched a movie he recently rented. It was scary at times and—"

"Oh my God," Angela whispered excitedly. "Did he hold you in his arms so you wouldn't be spooked? How romantic," she squealed.

"Well not at first. I was just sitting close to him but there was one part that really got me and I was hiding my face in the blanket. Booth opened his arms and just wrapped me in them. After a while, I laid my head on his chest and we finished the movie."

"How sweet, Bren," Angela sighed.

"We stayed like that for a while after the movie was over. I was beginning to fall asleep in his arms when you guys showed up." Brennan looked at Angela like a deer caught in some headlights. "I don't know what to do, Ange. What does this mean?"

Angela covered Brennan's hand with one of her own. "Just take it one moment at a time, Sweetie. Booth cares a great deal for you, Bren. I'd even say he loves you. He's waited this long, Sweetie, and he'll wait as long as you need him too."

"But why would he wait for me? He should move on. I don't know that I'll ever be ready for something with Booth, Ange." Brennan asked, close to tears.

"Sweetie, Booth knows that you are so worth waiting for. You have an amazing heart, Brennan, and he knows it."

Brennan was speechless for a moment. _Could he really think I'm worth something_, she wondered to herself. "Angela, I—"

She was interrupted by the reappearance of Booth and Hodgins. "Look what we found, Bones! Sleeping bags and pillows galore." He noticed the tears pooling in Brennan's eyes and the way Angela watched over her. _Apparently Hodgins and I came back too soon_, he thought to himself. Booth and Hodgins spread out the blankets and pillows while the girls went into the kitchen and got another bottle of wine.

"Dude," Hodgins called out to Booth, "Does this old record player work?" he asked, looking at the old record player.

"Mmm? Maybe. I haven't played anything on it in years. Pops gave it to me a while ago."

"Have you got any vinyl's?"

Booth racked his brain to try and remember where he stashed the collection. "I think they may be in the closet in my bedroom. I'll be right back." Booth grabbed a flashlight and headed down the hallway. He went into his room and searched the top of his closet until he found the box of vinyl's. "Found 'em!" He called out to Hodgins. On his way out he also grabbed a few more candles out of one of the drawers. When he came back in the living room he saw that the girls were back and seated on the couch. He smiled at Brennan and set the box down in front of her and Angela.

"What's this?" Brennan asked.

"Hodgins notices my old phonograph and asked if I had any vinyls. I search, and ta-da, here they are." He announced proudly as Hodgins and Angela began searching through the box. Brennan smirked and rolled her eyes. Booth looked around and looked for the bottle of wine. "Hey, Bones? Where's the drinks?" He asked sitting down beside her, throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind her.

"Oh we set the wine bottle outside on the back porch in the snow for it to get cold. It was almost room temperature," she stated. "I also put the things from your freezer out there as well some of the food from your refrigerator. Milk, cheese, that sort of thing."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her temple again. "You, Bones, are a genius!"

"Yes, I know. I am quite intelligent and—oh you were being funny."

Booth and Brennan sat there looking at each other, having one of their "eye conversations". The moment was broken when Angela let out a squeal. "Booth! You have Etta James and Miles Davis in here!"

"Dude, you rock!" Hodgins said. "Which one do you want to listen to, babe?" he asked Angela.

Angela weighed her options and settled for Etta James. Hodgins walked over to the record player and prayed it still worked. As the record began playing, Brennan got up and went outside to get the wine. Angela watched as Booth's eyes followed her and moved to sit by him.

"Hey, Studly, why don't you ask her to dance when she comes back in?"

"Ange, please don't start," he all but begged


End file.
